EB307 the Deceased
by aizen must die
Summary: Yet another ordeal involving contractors wishing to be known by the general public but what happens when these contractors are wanted by anyone and everyone and they seek help from Mizuki Kirihara, will she join the cause or add to the problem?


EB307 the Deceased

By: Michael Harrington

Chapter one: Finding what you never lost.

Three men are standing around a room watching every window and the doorway with a well dressed man sitting at a table in between. The others are dressed similar to ordinary street thugs and they seem to be impatient, each holding a gun in hand.

"Where the hell is that son of a bitch?" yells the thug at the back watching out a window, he is black with loose jeans and a black tank top with long braided hair.

"Shut up he'll get here when he gets here, just keep your mouth from running over dumb ass." Another thug said, he had on sunglasses and was dressed similar to that of a military man.

"What did you say!" the first man said as he pointed a gun at the second.

"I swear to god if I hear one more word out of either of your mouths I'll shoot ya, now put the guns away!" the well dressed man said as he heard the door open and close in a room down stairs. "Straighten up ass holes our client has arrived." At that moment three men walked into the room, one a clean shaven man in a button up shirt and jeans who was very skinny, another was a larger heavy set man with a beard and short hair in a short sleeve shirt and basketball shorts, the last was a man with a goatee connected to his bangs in ordinary looking clothes wearing thick sunglasses tinted a dark blue.

"What's up guys?" the man in the goatee said in a happy tone, "Please tell me you found something?" the man asked as he sat down and crossed his legs at the table with the well dressed man. The other two men stood around behind him as the last thug closed the door.

"Well not exactly," the man said.

"Then what the hell did you call me here for wasting my time," the man in a goatee started until he noticed that all three guns were pointed at each of his men and himself, "Oh I see you've found out that we're wanted men?"

"I thought it was kind of odd that you wouldn't give us your names, so we did some research and we found your faces posted up in the hot list in Russia, the U.K., and even the United States. But the prices on your heads were much higher than what you paid us so you understand our position." The dressed up man said as he stood up from his seat and pushed the chair in, staring at the man sitting in front of him.

"So that's that you idiots now come with us quietly." Said the black man as he pushed the gun into the left temple of the man sitting down.

"So what did you find out exactly?" he asked not quivering at the gun lodged to the side of his head.

"Well, Michael if that is your real name, we found that you single handedly stole many documents from the Russian inelegance as well as the CIA, all without them even noticing until recently." Michael smiled and laughed at what the man said, "What are you laughing at?"

"Well if that's all you have on us then you aren't prepared, and since our contract is now void, I would like leave." Michael said as the man holding the gun on him removed it and pointed it straight at his forehead from the other end of the table.

"The way you're getting out of here is in a body bag," the man pulled the trigger and the bullet left the barrel only to stop millimeters from the gun itself. And the man could only move his eyes around to see the larger man's pupils glowing red. The man placed a hand on Michael and the skinny man and they began to move while the others remained still.

"You see I don't like taking unnecessary chances with idiots like you," Michael said as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the black man, "Do you know that if Robert there keeps you like that for too long you'll die of suffocation, thank god that I'm not that cruel." Michael said as the skinny man took the guns away from the motionless men leaving the bullet in mid air. Michael grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and placed his body in the path of the bullet, just aimed at his stomach. "You can release them now Rob." Michael said as the black man's eyes shifted and moved back and forth frantically until the bullet went through him and he was able to fall to the floor screaming in pain.

"Now I want to know if you even found out any information about what we paid you for or if your schedule was just too busy to fit it in." Michael said as he walked over to a quivering man in the suit.

"Nothing, but if you give us a few more weeks we can have her at your door with no problems… a-and you can keep the money just don't…don't." the man said as Michael shook his head.

"You see you've betrayed me once, you will do it again so what use are you to me." Michael looked over at the Skinny man, "Go ahead Devin."

Devin, the skinny man, pointed his finger at the man and a yellow light shot from his finger and the man had a hole right were through his heart in a matter of seconds, the other two men suffered the same fate as they fell to the floor. Their faces showed nothing more than a shocked look on their faces.

"Such a waste of my time, isn't there anyone in this world you can depend on without any strings attached?" Michael asked as Robert pulled out a stick of gum to chew and Devin began cracking his knuckles.

"Well what do you expect we're dealing with gangs and criminals, maybe we should hire some more legit resources?" Devin said as he cringed from the sound of his fingers cracking.

"And let the authorities find us that way?" Robert said in a deep voice as he took his gum and placed it under the table.

"Dear god Rob!" Devin yelled in annoyance as he pointed his finger in the direction of the gum and shot through the table incinerating the gum and destroying the table, "Your payment is one of the most annoying one I've ever had to deal with!" he said as he cracked his fingers again.

"Sorry but I can't help it." Rob said as he turned around and left the room.

As Michael walked towards the door the man who was shot grabbed his pants leg. Michael looked at this man and frowned as he kicked his hand away.

"What do you want to do with him?" Devin asked.

"Leave him! Let him die here in a pool of his own blood."

"A little dark don't you think, but if that's what you want." Devin said as he smiled.

"Come on let's go the cops will show up sooner or later." Michael said as they all left the room filled with the carnage of stupidity.

Back at the police station chief Kirihara was sitting around the office when she received a call, "Chief, we found four guys killed in a room and it looks like they were killed by Contractors."

"On my way." She said as she got into her car and headed towards the scene, already surrounded in yellow tape, "What makes you think it was a Contractor?" she asked as she examined the bodies.

"Well look at them for starters the only one actually shot by a bullet is this guy and he bleed out on the floor here and the others were shot but there's no bullets in their bodies, just a hole through the heart but the crucial evidence lies there." One of her team said as he pointed to a clock.

"What wrong with the clock?" she asked.

"Check your watch." He said.

Kirihara did as he asked and noticed that it was two minutes off. "So the clocks off, what's the big deal."

"TK452 was active at the time and his ability is Space Nullification. He can stop everything in an area for a short time without interfering with actual time only projectiles and physical movement. Another star that was active was EK701 and he uses light like a bullet." He replied.

"Any witnesses?" Kirihara asked.

"Only the guy across the street but he says all he heard was one shot fired and he also says he saw three guys leaving the premises."

"Can he remember what they looked like?"

"He says they were too far away to see their faces at that time of night."

"So we've got nothing."

"Basically."

"Then let's wrap this up and get back to work." Kirihara said as she stood up and walked out the door.

"Is there a problem Chief?"

"No nothing's wrong just process the scene alright."

"No problem."

But Chief Kirihara did have a problem, she was confused about what was happening with recent Contractors and even contemplating retirement, but her pride wouldn't allow that. Just before she got to her car she received a call from her father of all people.

"Hello dad what's up." She said in a non-caring tone.

"Well that's hardly a greeting for your superior," he replied jokingly.

"Sorry sir,"

"I was just joking Mizuki you don't have to be so formal, I'm calling to give you some information about your more recent case could you come to my office as soon as possible." He said rather hastily.

"Sure no problem, I'll be there soon sir." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Chief?" asked Sieto.

"Dad was acting a little weird, even for him." She said as she got into her car.

"Clean up the scene and I'll be back soon." Kirihara said as she rolled up the window and sped off.

As she neared headquarters she noticed that there were few officers around other than her father waiting at the door to greet her. She was about to get out of her car but he stopped her saying, "We can't talk here lets go somewhere else, I'll drive." He said in a rather serious tone.

As they drove for quite some time Mizuki became rather impatient for the information that her father neglected to tell her. "Sir where are we going?" she asked.

"Sorry but my office is bugged and this isn't an official channel we're going to." Her father said as he pulled over to a normal apartment building.

"What do you mean official channels?"

"Come with me and you'll see." He said in a cheerier tone than before.

Kirihara became more and more nervous as they got closer to the door and her father knocked on it. "Come on in." a voice said as they opened the door there sat Michael, Robert, and Devin.

"Mizuki allow me to introduce you to TK452, EK701, and EB307." Mizuki looked at her father in shock of what she heard come out of his mouth.

"These are the men who killed…" she started but her father interrupted her.

"They're the ones you're investigating, yes." He said as he walked over and sat down in a chair in front of the three Contractors.

"Please sit down Chief Kirihara." Michael said as he motioned her to do as he asked.

"I think I'd rather stand," she replied.

"Very well, do as you please I certainly don't have a right to tell you what to do. Would you like to have a drink?" he asked only to be shot down by the two new comers.

"Would you please stop with the small talk and get down to business!" Mizuki said aggressively.

"Mizuki!" her father yelled.

"Don't worry it's just her nature and I respect that, I'm looking for someone and the only way to find that person is to use the specters from the departments dolls and I may need to talk to the Stargazer directly, that's why I asked you and your father here." Michael said.

"Michael you don't have to tell her everything!" Devin yelled as Michael calmed him down with a single look.

"You're asking me to do what!" Kirihara asked even though she heard his request clearly.

"He's asking you to aid him in his search, Mizuki." Her father said this made her uneasy when he spoke this time.

"You're not really my father are you?" she finally said this making him smile.

"Not exactly, this is your father's body but he's not guiding his own actions." He said as he placed his hand on the back of his head and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "My name is Scot; I can control a person to do as I please; my apologies for tricking you like this."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked with slight anger, "Leave him out of this." She ordered.

"Please, please I have no intent on harming him this was just a way to get you here." He replied to her order, "I assure you that I'll return him to normal when you both leave this place and he goes back to work."

"Why me?" Kirihara asked with a serious tone.

"Because we know of the connections you have and we know that you are a very loyal person so you were the most logical choice." Devin said.

All of a sudden Michael got up from his chair and walked over to Mizuki, who was slightly nervous about his movements. He grabbed her hand and placed a large gun in it, he then took the barrel and pointed at his forehead, "I'm desperate Mizuki, I will do anything to find who I'm after, anything in the world. I don't fear death because anything is better than allowing our kind to be used in the way we are. If you don't believe me then shoot me, this is a Desert Eagle one shot would literally blow my head off you make the choice. Join us and I live, or kill me and walk away without even a scratch." Mizuki was confused at Michael's actions and after a few seconds she removed her finger from the trigger.

"What do you want me to do?" she said as she removed the gun from his head and handed it back to him.

"Thought you'd see it my way," Michael said with a smile.

After a fairly short conversation with the contractors Mizuki was taken to her car by the body of her father and he got into the driver seat once again. After an awkwardly silent car ride Scot decided to break the silence.

"So…just out of curiosity how was my acting?" he said with a forced smile.

"Not bad until the end, if you want to act like my dad you need to get rid of any and all seriousness." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks I worked for weeks to get it right," he said with a high amount of pride in his voice and a smile from ear to ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah we've had our eye on you for a long time…not that were stockers or anything we viewed you as an ally ever since the attempted destruction of Hell's gate."

"Really so were you there at Hell's gate?" Mizuki asked.

"No none of us were we refused to cooperate with Amber, but she did contact us. She was disappointed but it didn't seem like she was surprised…I have a rather difficult question for you Ms. Kirihara." Scot asked after a short pause.

"What's your question?" she asked almost annoyed at him now.

"You've seen, and talked to BK201 right?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Of course not, why are you looking for him too?" she asked sarcastically.

"But of course," Mizuki let out a gasp at what he had admitted, "We've been looking for him for a long time."

"Is he the one you need my help to find?"

"No he's not who we are initially looking for, we only wish for him to be safe." He replied in a very serious tone.

"You want his safety?"

"We have only one goal in this world Ms. Kirihara," Scot looked at Mizuki with her father's eyes and said, "We want to help Contractors to become known to all and even treated equally, nothing more."

THE END


End file.
